To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin
by Lailara
Summary: Darien finds an old friend... Rated R for extreme emotional scenes and mild language
1. The Last Few Moments on Earth

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter One: The last few moments on Earth.  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for emotional scenes  
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. Also, this timeline runs backwards! This is what would be considered the end of the story!  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
I know he's there. I can sense him, but I cannot see him.  
  
Not again...  
  
"Darien!" I scream as another convulsion racks my body. My mind screams for unconciousness, but my body has other plans. Somewhere, in the back of my mind maybe, I register a small crackling like that of a coat of paint cracking and flaking off of a wall.  
  
"I'm here, sweetie, I'm here."  
  
He's here. I feel my whole body shake with relief as he pulls my head and shoudlers into his lap. He's rocking me, and I know he loves me and will take care of me.  
  
"I'm here, Dori, I'm here, baby. Don't you dare die on me," he sobs.  
  
I reach up to touch his face, but my hand never makes the contact. My arms flail and my back arches as pain shoots from my head to my toes, and I want to scream. Hell, maybe I am, I don't know.  
  
"Don't die on me, Dori!" he sobs and screams.  
  
I manage to pry my eyes open to look at him. I know I'm smiling. "Love ya, Dare." I reach my hand up again, and this time he grabs it and holds it to lips. His tears wash little trails down my bloody arm.  
  
"I love you, too, Dor. I love you," he whispers.  
  
It really is amazing how clear everything becomes in your last few moments. Everything is laid out before you. The past, the present, the future. Nothing is out of your understanding. Nothing.  
  
I struggle with my words. "Kiss me, Dare. Just shut up and kiss me," I bite back another agonized groan. He does as I wish, gently pressing his lips to mine. Everything I ever thought I knew about Darien was either confirmed or denied in that kiss. I remember his fondness for quotes as I run a bleeding hand through his hair. He pulls away from my face and I see his love, his passion, his grief scarring his beautiful face.  
  
I gather my last little shred of strength and whisper: "Thus, with a kiss, I die." His eyes grow wide with realization and I smile. "The end, my love. Goodbye."  
  
Bleakness surrounds me. I know everything. I know nothing. I *am* Oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you want to know who this Dorian is? Do you want more? Is this worth continuing? If you want more, please write a review and give me your thoughts!  



	2. Four Weeks Earlier

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Two: Four weeks earlier.  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for emotional scenes  
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Slater. S-L-A-T-E-R. Dorian Slater. I'm here to see Charlie Borden. I'm with the FBI," I say to the secretary.  
  
"Badge, honey?" Her Bronx is showing.  
  
Well, that's what I want to say, but I comply, showing this broad my badge.  
  
"Have a seat and I'll call ya when he's ready for ya," she speaks in a condesending tone.  
  
"Screw this, *honey*," I mimic and open the door to Charlie's office. "You need better hired help, Chuckie."  
  
"Agent Slater. Come in. Sit down. Coffee?" he offers.  
  
"No. Let's get down to business. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," I speak slowly and evenly as not to confuse him and his lackey. I pause as I sense two others joining us in the cramped office.  
  
"Ah, Agent Fawkes, Agent Hobbes, I'd like you to meet Agent Dorian Slater of the FBI," Charlie Borden says, standing up. I narrow my eyes at him and turn to face the two men.  
  
My eyes immediately go to the shorter of the two. I look him over and take in his partner.  
  
My heart stops. Fireworks go off. I can't breathe. I hope I can find my voice.  
  
"Darien?" I choke out.  
  
"Dorian?" he answers.  
  
I scream and run into his arms. He picks me up and swings me around.  
  
"It's been too long, my love," I whisper. He leans down and presses our foreheads together.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it has, Dori," he says, his voice breaking.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Fawkes?" Agent Hobbes pipes up.  
  
I turn towards the man and smile when a very possessive arm snakes its way around my waist. Just to ease Darien, I lean into him and place a hand on his chest.  
  
"I'm Dorian Slater, and we're old friends, me and Darien."  
  
"I see," Hobbes says, "I'm Bobby Hobbes."  
  
"Lovely to meet you," I say, shaking the hand extended toward me.  
  
"Likewise," Bobby says. He's being charming. If my heart didn't belong to Darien, I might be interested in him. "Boss, we got a reason to be here?"  
  
"The dossier on the case won't be here for another six hours. This is an introductory meeting," Eberts interjects.  
  
"Thank you, *Eberts*," Hobbes says pointedly.  
  
"So, we can get out of here for a while?" Darien asks. His arm is still around me. I don't think he's going to let go anytime soon. Not that I mind.  
  
"Yes, but not until you visit the Keeper. It's Monday, Fawkes," The Official just seems to bellow no matter what he says.  
  
"Fine, I remembered it was Monday, chief. I'm the raving lunatic, remember?" Darien says sarcastically. I look at him with questioning eyes, only to meet his wincing ones. I immediately know that he'll explain later.  
  
"Well, Darien, if you're free for a few hours, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat or something," I say, playing gently with the collar on his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing, Dori. I've just got to go check with the Keep first, okay?" He's almost whispering. Whatever is going on, he doesn't really want me to get wrapped up in it. I am not about to give up easily, however.  
  
"Fine, I'll walk with you, Dare," I smile at him. He gives me a wilting look and finally agrees. He looks at the Official who gives his silent agreement and turns us towards the door. For a moment, I think Hobbes is going to follow us, but he doesn't.  
  
***************  
  
"Darien?" I push him gently.  
  
"Yeah, Dori?"  
  
"Why do you have to go see this Keeper person?"  
  
"Long story, baby. And you don't want to know, ok?"   
  
"No, stop, rewind, I do want to know," I pause to take his hands in mine, "We can talk about it over our lunch, ok?" He gives me that same wilting look from the Official's office and nods his aquiescence.  
  
We stop as we come to a large steel door, and Darien takes his hands back momentarily to take a grey card out of his back pocket and slide it into the lock on the right side of the door.  
  
"Claire? You in here?" he calls.  
  
A blonde woman steps out from behind a pile of files and loose papers. "Darien," she says, flustered, "I wasn't expecting you yet."  
  
"I can see that. You need some help there, Keepy?" Darien offers, always the gentleman.  
  
"No," she pauses looking at me, "Um, are you going out on a mission, Darien?"  
  
"No, not yet, and you can say anything in front of Dorian. I'm going to tell her anyway," Darien's voice is thick with emotion. "Claire, this is Dorian Slater, my wife."  
  
I look at him, shocked. "I bet it's been a while since you've said that, Dare," I speak softly to him. He only nods. "So, you're the Keeper? Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. Darien, wife?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you went back to your maiden name after..." he trails off.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Dorian Slater-Fawkes was too long to write in my line of work," I joke. His smile is painful, but genuine.  
  
"Darien, your shot," Claire says quietly.  
  
"Yeah, excuse us, sweetie," he whispers in my ear. I watch them as I have been trained to do my entire adult life. But I can't stop stumbling over one little detail: Darien actually introduced me as his wife. He never did that the entire time we were together.  
  
The past comes rushing back to me: the day we were married. The day I met Kevin. The day Darien was arrested for the third time...   
  
**********  
  
We were both in the same store at the mall. Of all the insane places. We both went for the same book in the bookstore. A book of quotes, I don't remember which one now. I didn't believe in love at first sight then, and I don't believe it now. But something between us just clicked. We went for coffee and talked about everything.   
  
We walked back to my apartment. Now, to this day, I always swear that it wasn't my intent to seduce him that day, but that's the way it happened.  
  
We got married seven months later, and were damned happy until Darien got arrested for the second time.   
  
I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was. He was a thief. But I turned my blindest eye to that fact, and maybe I shouldn't have, but I did.  
  
I bailed him out like the dutiful wife I was supposed to be. But apparently someone had called his brother. I had never met Kevin; he didn't even bother coming to our wedding.   
  
Kevin spoke softly, logically, like the doctor he was. He introduced himself and said he was pleased to meet me. He apologized for missing the wedding, siting that work kept him from it.   
  
We talked for a bit, both of us waiting for Darien to be processed and released. He asked a lot of questions about our life together. Were we happy, did we have any children, that kind of thing. I gave him the answers he was apparently looking for, because he seemed satisfied with my answers.  
  
"Dori?" Darien's voice sounded sad as he came out into the waiting room. I jumped up and hugged him close. He returned the embrace, and I, to this day, swear that I felt a tear on my shoulder.  
  
I pulled back from him and held his face in my hands. "Let's go home," I whispered putting our foreheads together. He only nodded. I guess that's when he noticed Kevin, because he immediately tensed.  
  
"Who called him?" he asked me. I told him I didn't know, and that he should just let it be. He nodded and started towards the door.  
  
"Darien," Kevin called, "Give me a call sometime this week. We need to talk about something."  
  
Darien only nodded and started walking again. I don't think Darien ever called Kevin that week. Or any other week for that matter.  
  
A couple of years went by and we were happier than any two people could've been. We'd both decided that we were too childish to even attempt rearing children of our own yet. We were young; we had time to wait.  
  
We had been married for 7 years when Dare got arrested for the third time. He was so sorry that he'd gotten arrested, but all he could tell me to do was to forget about him and move on. He divorced me from his prison cell and wouldn't take my calls. I guess he was ashamed of what he'd done and didn't want me to suffer the shame with him. But what he didn't understand was that I would've gladly suffered the shame and a million things worse for him...  
  
I tried to move on, but my heart still belonged to him.   
  
Kevin called me 6 weeks later and told me Darien was dead, killed in a freak accident at the prison he was transfered to. I was devistated. I wanted to curl up in a corner and die to be with him. But noone would've let me do that, so I healed as best I could and went back to work.   
  
At the FBI as a specialist in criminal behavior. That's how I wound up at the Agency. I was briefed on the case and told to keep my mouth shut (not in so many words) about anything I saw there. I agreed and travelled to San Diego to do my work and go home.  
  
I hadn't been back to California since Darien was killed. I was moderately pleased in my job with the FBI. It wasn't what I'd originally planned to do with my life, but it was okay as far as jobs went.  
  
But here he is, alive and working for a government agency, no less... Talk about your ironies...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..... Are ya itching for more? Feedback is very welcome.... 


	3. The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt Ya.....

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Three: The past always comes back to haunt ya...   
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for emotional scenes and mild cursing... (I think the "f" word is in here twice somewhere. I don't mind it, I just rate them for the kiddies...)   
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. Another thing: Casey *is* in the story, but her part is a bit different than originally written by the I-Man writers.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
The past. It always comes back to haunt you. You can roll it up and stick it in a box; you can hide it in your closet, but it doesn't matter what you do. It'll always come back for you.  
  
Darien's past has always haunted him. Now, even more so. Now that I'm back in his life for the time being, he thinks of nothing but the little things he calls sins. I call them stepping stones.   
  
He thinks he wronged me in our marriage, but I've got news for the boy: I loved him completely, faults and all. I still do...  
  
************  
  
Casey.  
  
For a long time, I hated her. Just because she seemed to have some kind of hold on Darien that I didn't. I knew they were sleeping together. I'll say it again, I wasn't stupid. But I turned that blind eye again, and I lost him.   
  
Casey showed up on my doorstep one day in tears. I asked her if I knew her and she told me that I should. She proceeded to tell me about their meetings and their friendship and how they met.  
  
My first reaction told me she was lying and that she had the wrong house and that she was wrong, she was dreaming.  
  
But my instinct was wrong. Darien was cheating on me. She told me things that only a lover could know.  
  
I was completely and totally crushed. We stayed separated for about five months, until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I knocked about fifteen times on his hotel room door. "Darien? Darien, please, please open the door! Please, goddamnit! We need to talk!" I yelled. People began to file out of their rooms to stare at me, but I paid them almost no mind. "Darien, if you don't open this fucking door, I'm going to break it down, and then we'll both be even more pissed off!"  
  
Well, that got him up to open the door. "What do you want, Dorian? *You* kicked *me* out, remember?" he said, a multitude fo unshed tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I remember, but we need to talk about this. We *need* to work this out," I pleaded. I gave him my best pleading eyes and pouted as well as I could.  
  
"Fine, come in, before someone calls the cops on ya," he opened the door to let me in.  
  
"Thanks," I walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Darien, I want to apologize for kicking you out. I'm sorry, but I needed the time to think about this."  
  
"Yeah, I got that. But I should apologize too. I'm the one who screwed up. Dorian, I love you with all my heart, and I screwed up. I really fucked this one up, and I'm so damned sorry," he spoke softly, with his face turned towards the window. He looked vulnerable in the soft lighting of the hotel room. He looked incredibly sexy in nothing but sweatpants.  
  
I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders and ran them down his arms around his waist as I kissed his shoulder. "I love you, Darien. But, you do it again, and I'll kill you," I whispered to him.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby," he said turning around. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me with passion even I hadn't felt from him before. I must've missed this more than I realized.  
  
We checked out of the hotel room two days later.  
  
****************************  
  
That was seven months before he was arrested.  
  
Darien never cheated on me again. I never cheated on him. We were good for another six months. Then he started to go very mysterious on me. He was kinda estranged for three weeks before he was caught.  
  
I started getting suspicious somewhere around the second week, and I started asking him everyday how he was, what he was doing all day by himself.   
  
He was between jobs at that point and I was still in school, studying for my masters in criminal behavior.   
  
I never even saw it coming, I didn't see the arrest, I saw nothing. I blamed myself in a lot of ways. I could hear people coming and going at all hours of the day and night at the apartment across the hall. I knew something was going on there, but I never even picked up on it when Darien started coming home smelling like bars and cigar smoke. I noticed the smell, don't get me wrong, I just thought he might've actually gone out and looked for a job.   
  
Our marriage wasn't perfect, but it was a good, stable one. When I think of Darien's criminal career, I like to think he was only trying to take care of me, trying to provide for me. But in the end I have to believe in pure selfishness. I know Darien, and I loved him for all his faults and selfishness.  
  
********************************  
  
"Two hot dogs and two Diet Cokes," I order at the stand in the park.  
  
"Ok, six dollars, ma'am," the girl says. I pay her and take the food.  
  
"Thanks, baby," Darien says, beginning to chow down on his hot dog.  
  
I look at mine and suddenly feel not-so-hungry. "Dare, what's going on here? Why are you working for Charlie Borden? Why do you have to take shots? Why do you have a Keeper? I need some answers here, Darien," I say in one breath.  
  
"Ok, first, slow down, you still need air, honey."  
  
"And stop it with the 'honies' and the 'babies'; I have a name, please use it."  
  
"Ok, Dorian, I'm not working for Charlie Borden 'cause I want to. I have to take shots or I go insane. I have a Keeper to administer said shots. Any other questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?!?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, have you ever heard of the QS9300 project?"  
  
"Rumors, nothing else. I've heard that it was terminated, but that was months ago."  
  
"Well, you're looking at the project."  
  
"You? What? How?"  
  
"Yes, me. Kevin was one of the developers on the project. He put the gland in me to get me out of jail."  
  
"Oh, well, why the shots?"  
  
"Well, another scientist on the team was moonlighting as a bio-terrorist. Or maybe it was the other way around. Anyway, Arnaud de Thiel sabotaged the project creating something we like to call 'quicksilver madness.'"  
  
"Quicksilver? Oh, the stuff that makes you invisible?"  
  
"Yeah. Arnaud killed Kevin a year ago. I've come so close to killing Arnaud so many times only to have him get out of it."  
  
"Killed Kevin? A year ago? Kevin called me about six weeks after you were tranfered to Soledad."  
  
"Huh? I bet Arnaud was looking for me. He wants the gland in my head."  
  
"Well, why not just let him have it?"  
  
"Because it can't be removed without killing me. So, I'm more than happy to leave it in for now. Claire's looking for a way to safely remove it."  
  
"Oh, well, how's life going? Do you have anyone special in your life?"  
  
"How can you ask that? You're my wife!"  
  
"No, *you* divorced *me*, remember? I've dated a little. Half-heartedly, but still..."  
  
"Yeah, there was one chick. But she died. She was on the wrong side anyways. She worked for the bad guys."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Allianora."  
  
"Pretty name. Was she pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she was beautiful. But she was dull compared to you. No one ever compared to you. Not even Casey."  
  
I can only hope that my wince was internal. "Why do you bring her up?"  
  
"I know you were thinking about her."  
  
"Who are to presume to know what I am thinking about?"  
  
"I was your husband for seven years, Dorian. I beg you, let's put all this crap behind us and start fresh. Move in with me. Join the Agency. Bring that light that belongs only to you back into my life." He gets down on one knee and holds my hands in his. "Be my wife again, Dorian. I still love you, and seeing you again has made me realize that I still need you. Please, Dori, marry me again."  
  
I am utterly shocked. But I can refuse him nothing. I never could. "Yes! Yes, yes, I will marry you!" I shout and throw my arms around his neck. He picks me up and swings me around three or four times before he sets me back on the ground.  
  
"Let's go back to my place, ok?" he whispered, brushing the windswept hair out of my face.  
  
"Ok," I whisper. I kiss him and kiss him and wish this moment would never end, but I know that more passion, more love, more happiness lies ahead on the path my heart has lain out for Dairen alone to travel. I only wish that we had the rest of our lives to travel it together...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.... Still wondering? Is anyone still out there? 


	4. A Day in the Life...

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Four: A day in the life...   
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for emotional scenes and mild cursing...   
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. This is a very short chapter to tide everyone over until I pull myself out of my conciously-created slump. (Very long story, in and of itself...)  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Darien is nothing if not totally unpredictible. I never in a million years would've guessed that he'd ask me to re-marry him.  
  
But hey, I won't complain.   
  
*************************************  
  
"Darien," I try to say. It's kinda hard to talk when we're making out like teenagers, but we have twenty minutes to get back to the Agency or we're in trouble.   
  
As much as I dislike Charlie Borden, he is my superior on this case, and I don't really want to piss him off on the first day. I'll save that for later.  
  
"Darien, we've got to go!" I yell, pushing him off onto the floor. He just looks at me with those "wounded puppy" eyes and pouts. He gets up on his knees looks me in the eyes. "And don't give me that! I don't have security in this yet. I could still be shipped back to Washington."  
  
"All right. But we better be able to finish this tonight," he smiles seductively and kisses me softly on the lips. Damn tease...  
  
"You better believe it, mister," I whisper in his ear.   
  
We walk down to his car, and it's like it was when we were dating. He opens and closes the door for me before walking over and getting in the driver's seat.  
  
"So, what does this mission entail?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know, Dare. Charlie doesn't even have the dossier yet. How would I know?"  
  
"Come on, Dori. You're amazing in the sack, but you're a horrible liar."  
  
"Fine, yes, yes, I know, but I can't tell you. Not until your boss has the file on his desk and in his grimy little hands."  
  
"You don't like the Official, do you?"  
  
"No, I've known Charlie Borden for about four months and the longer I know him, the more I dislike him."  
  
"I can't see why. He's such a likable guy," he smirks.  
  
I make my annoyed face at him and he just smiles.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Your mission -- and once again, you don't have a choice -- is to retrieve a file from known criminal mastermind Leopold Brighton. He's wanted for terrorism in the United States, as well as the UK and Spain. But we get him first." Oh, Lord, this bastard is actually smiling. International terrorist and he's smiling. "You'll be going undercover, Agent Slater, as his newest 'acquisition'. A new lady to add to his harem."  
  
Ok, now I'm pissed. I stand up and shout, "I am *not* going to whore myself out! I don't give a shit what you say! This was *not* part of the original deal!"  
  
"Dori, calm down. I don't think he means for you to 'whore yourself out'," Darien pauses, his eyes blazing in almost anger, "Do you?"  
  
"No, most certainly not. Besides, Slater, you don't have the training in CTS. The ladies of his harem are his private servants. Not his toys." The Official covers his ass well, I'll give him that.  
  
"Fine, that's doable," I say, sitting back down. "What am I looking for?"  
  
"One file. Intellegence reports that it's on his personal computer. We will give you the papers you should read over before going in," Eberts explains. "Darien and Robert will be waiting for your signal to retrieve the disk. Darien might have to use his, uh, talents to get to you."  
  
"It's ok. I know about QS9300. It's in Darien's back brain," I retort.  
  
"You told her?!?!" The Official bellows.  
  
"I had to. Okay, I kept one secret from Dor in the eight years we knew each other and I paid the price," Darien spoke very quietly, an almost whisper. I slide my hand over the table to cover his. He takes it and squeezes gently.  
  
"Okay, when does this operation go into affect?" I ask. I want to be married before I go on any kamakaze missions, damnit.  
  
"In two weeks. So, you have time to put your affairs in order before you disappear, so to speak. You will also need some extra training, Agent Slater," Eberts answers.  
  
"Fine. Darien and I want to be married as soon as possible. I want your help clearing the paperwork, Charlie," I say. I'm demanding, I know, but hey, what the hell, right?  
  
"Married?" There the guy goes with the bellowing again. He's going to blow a gasket if he's not careful.  
  
"Yes, married. Can you clear up the red tape or not?" I push.  
  
"We need to discuss this, Dor," Darien speaks quietly.  
  
"Why?" I turn to face him. "Why do we need to discuss this? It's what we both want, and it's what we'll have, one way or another." I look at the Official.  
  
"Done," he says sourly.  
  
"Good. Two days from now, noon, at City Hall." I really should stop pushing this man around. I know he requested me special for this case, but he is my superior for now and possibly a while longer.  
  
"Any questions?" Eberts surveys the group.  
  
"No." I shake my head.  
  
"Nope." Bobby looks pretty laid-back, ready for a beer and a football game almost.  
  
"Um, I have one," Darien speaks up. "What about Dor's safety? How high of a risk are we running here?"  
  
"The highest. If she is caught, she could be executed by Brighton," Eberts says timidly, as if Darien was going to jump out of his chair and throttle him.  
  
"Darien, I have to do this. I'm the only specialist available for the assignment. No one else can be reached for months," I stare into his big brown eyes as I speak. "I have to do this."  
  
He looks like he's going to cry. He reminds me of a Shakespeare quote. "Oh, God, I have an ill-divining soul."   
  
I repeat myself, "I have to do this." I reach up to trail my fingertips down his jawline. I kiss him softly on the lips, hoping that will put him at ease, even a little bit.   
  
I love him, but he worries to much. I swear, he's going to make little lines in that gorgeous face of his way before his time.  
  
He closes his eyes and nods his agreement. He leans over and whispers in my ear: "You sound like Hobbes." This brings a smile to my face, as well as one to his.  
  
"We done here?" I ask.  
  
Eberts looks at his boss expectantly. "Yes, I believe so. Oh, one last thing. Everyone is to have their pagers with them at all times. You are on-call 24/7 until the operation goes into affect. In case we need to step up our timetable. But all preliminary reports give no indication of urgency."  
  
"Fine, let's go, Darien. We've got things to do," I stand up as I reply. Darien stands and takes my hand. I smile inwardly at the not-quite comfortable looks on the others' faces.  
  
"We're gone," Darien says, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..... Is everyone still awake? 


	5. The Mission

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Five: The Mission  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13, for emotional scenes and mild cursing...   
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst, and a little Action/Adventure in this chapter.  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. This is taken from Dorian's diary and communiques to the Agency. It flips back and forth between the two. So, whenever you see the line of five astricks, it's changed... It starts on Dori's diary.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater and Leopold Brighten. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
I'm beginning to wonder why I took this assignment. I've been here in Brighten's compound for a week now and have not even seen the guy. I wonder if he even exists.  
  
All I have done this week is make martinis and cucumber sandwiches. Boring. If I wanted to do that I could've stayed home.  
  
Home. Home is where the heart is. I've always wondered who said that. For me, home is with Darien.  
  
Darien. God, I miss him. I feel such an emptiness at his absence. I wake up at night reaching out for him, only to feel the cold satin of the sheets next to me where he should be.  
  
The two weeks before I came here were the best two weeks of my life. Darien managed to convince the Official to get me a transfer to the Agency. I'm now an agent for the Department of Health and Human Services.   
  
Of course, I would've been happy under Fish and Game, if that was where Darien was. But as it is, Alex Monroe came in like a whirlwind, spinning all our heads into an unnatural orbit around her son.   
  
I'm sorry her kid got kidnapped, but the whole world does *not* revolve around her...  
  
Ok, I suppose I should talk a little about the mission. There's a guard here who's undercover that I can trust. He's often sent on errands and takes my letters of communication to Bobby. I've also sent a more personal letter with Sammie -- the guard -- for Darien. I'm sure he's worried out of his mind. I tell him that he's going to get old way before his time with all the worrying he does. He just tells me that as long as he's getting old with me, he doesn't care.  
  
Yesterday, I was making the cucumber sandwiches I always make around noon, when a young man came into the kitchen and began rummaging around in the utinsil drawers. For a brief moment, I thought I saw a gold pin on his jacket, but I couldn't be sure. But then, earlier today, I saw the same man in the gardens with a bunch of other suits. They were all wearing gold pins. I managed to get close enough to tell that the pins were in the shape of a DNA strain. I thought I would die. How is Chrysalis involved with Leopold Brighten? Maybe Dare and Bobby can find out.  
  
Dorian Slater-Fawkes  
25 June 2001  
  
*****  
  
To: DesertLeader  
From: RavenHeat   
RE: the Rabbit  
  
Chrysalis presence detected in compound. Await instruction.   
  
Raven  
  
P.S. What's up with the code names?  
  
  
  
To: RavenHeat  
From: DesertLeader  
RE: the Rabbit  
  
Chrysalis? Positive ID required. Code names necessary for protection. Destroy communique immediately.  
  
Leader  
  
  
  
To: RavenHeat  
From: FoxForceOne  
RE: the Rabbit  
  
Like the name? I thought you would. Keep up the great work. TO's really kind of impressed with your work. I miss you and I'll see you soon, sweetie. I love you.  
  
FoxForceOne  
  
*****  
  
Positive ID? Oh, that must mean they need pictures. Damn. Now, I've got to think of a way to get ID and that damn file. I'm just going in. Screw all this covert shit. I cannot sit in here and wait to be trusted. I know where Brighten's main office is and I believe I can get in and out in five minutes. It'll be a stretch, but I think I can do it. Tomorrow, I'll go in for it tomorrow at midnight. Leopold will be out of town tomorrow night, so I think I'll be okay.  
  
D. S. F.  
27 June 2001  
  
*****  
  
To: DesertLeader  
From: RavenHeat  
RE: the Rabbit  
  
Going in tomorrow night at the witching hour. Don't bother saying no. Sick of this bullshit.  
  
Raven  
  
  
  
To: RavenHeat  
From: HobbieHunter  
RE: the Rabbit  
  
You told TO not to tell you no, but you didn't say anything about your husband's partner. I'm telling you to reconsider. It's suicide. If you still do go ahead, remember that me and Fox are going to be parked two miles away, waiting for you. You maybe Fox's wife, but you're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
Hobbie  
  
*****  
  
Aw, Bobby cares. Note to self: Give Bobby a big 'ol kiss on the cheek.  
  
It's four in the afternoon now, so I have eight hours to get ready. I got the positive ID on the pins. Definately Chrysalis. I'm left wondering the connection, but I'll know everything once I get that file.  
  
D.S.F.  
28 June 2001  
  
*****  
  
AN: We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special bulletin.  
  
This is where the bouncing stops and heads into real action type stuff. No more diary or communiques.  
  
We now take you to your regularly scheduled programming, already in progress.  
  
*****  
  
It's quiet. Almost too quiet. The halls are dark and waiting to be plundered by yours truly.  
  
Brighten's office seems much smaller than in the blueprints I studied. But not so different from my own office back at the Agency.  
  
I look around the dark office and stride over to the desk. Luckily for me, his computer is still on and I begin my search for the right file.   
  
I swear, these big cheese types pick some dorky names for their files. The one I'm looking for is supposedly called "BugsBunny". Naming files of mass murder and bio-terrorism after a children's cartoon character definately rates a nine on the Dorian Sick-O-Meter.  
  
Cool, I found it. I check my watch and am rewarded. I still have 2 minutes to get out of the compound before my personal time limit is up. I have about 12 minutes before anyone notices anything wrong. By then, I'll be to the van.  
  
I put the disk in the drive and save the file on it. As quietly as possible, I close the door and run down the hall. When I get to the double doors that lead out to the garden, I remove my gun from the holster around my thigh. Checking for guards, I silently step out on to the cement patio.  
  
I'm home free....  
  
*****  
  
I reach the van in what has to be record time. I open the side door and climb in quickly. Bobby's so surprised that he checks his watch three times before saying hello to me.  
  
"No time for pleasantries. Let's get the fuck outta dodge, please," I say, out of breath. Running two miles in under ten minutes is no easy task.  
  
Darien crawls into the back with me. "Dori, are you ok? Did anyone try to stop you? Is that why you were running?"  
  
I hold my index finger to his lips to make him stop talking. I smile at him and he smiles back. The relief from him is almost tangible. Something you could reach out and wrap around you like a blanket.  
  
I catch my breath rather quickly and reply, "Yes, no, no. Now, shut up and kiss me."  
  
He smiles, but obliges gladly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Bobby yells from the front seat. "No sex in my van, damnit!"  
  
At that, I erupt into a fit of giggles. "Aw, poor Bobby..."   
  
"No, ain't no 'Poor Bobby,' it's just a rule, Dori," he snipes. I set the disk and my gun down on the floor of the van and crawl up towards the front seat.  
  
"Aw, Bobby," I say, patting the top of his head. "I'm okay, and I made it out alive. Aren't ya happy to see me?" I remember my note to self from my diary and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"What's that for?" he asks.  
  
"For being my friend," I whisper. "Now, when will we be arriving at the office?"  
  
"In about three hours," Darien answers. "And in the meantime, you are going to get some rest, missy."  
  
"Yes, sir," I reply solemnly. I lay back against Darien's chest and sigh softly when I hear his heartbeat. He puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I love you, Dare."  
  
"I love you, too, Dori."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC... I have two, maybe three more parts in the works. Feedback is always appreciated!  
  
AriellaGiselle 


	6. A New Life...

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Six: A new life...  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for emotional scenes and language...   
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst, Action/Adventure  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. In my universe, MFN and TIOBE and BK *did* happen, but just a little differently. Arnaud is not permantly invisible.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Good work, Agent Slater," the Official says. Wow, I'm amazed. He's not bellowing. I smile inwardly as Darien clasps my hand and Bobby pats me on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, sir," I reply. "Um, are we dismissed?" I watch in amusement as Darien looks hopefully at the man.  
  
"Yes, you're dismissed. But be here at nine tomorrow morning for the briefing for your next assignment," Eberts butts in.  
  
I check my watch. "Ok, fine, that means we actually get an entire 16 hours to ourselves. I'm impressed; did you hurt something, sir?"  
  
"Come on, Dorian. Let's get outta here before you get us in trouble," Darien pleads, standing up.  
  
I laugh outloud and stand up. We walk out the doors of the Agency arm in arm, looking like any happily married couple. "Let's go bowling! You wanna go bowling, Dare?" I ask. He smiles and stops walking long enough to pull me into his arms. I can feel him still smiling as he kisses the top of my head.  
  
"Sure, let's go bowling," he whispers.  
  
*****  
  
I'm going to kill that alarm. Why in God's name did he have to get one so loud? I smack at the small blue box next to the phone and finally manage to turn it off. I roll back over and drape an arm over Darien's bare chest. He always slept with a shirt on when we were married. I wonder when he stopped that.  
  
"Good morning," I whisper, kissing his shoulder. He opens one eye to look at me.  
  
"Did the alarm go off? I didn't even hear it."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't. It's louder than a Metallica concert," I smirk. I pull myself out of the tangle of covers and sit up. "Wake up, Darien. We've got to be at work in an hour," I say. He reaches up with his left arm and pulls me over his body until I'm straddling his hips. I lean forward and lay on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. "We'll never get anywhere like this, my love," I kiss him. Darien never had bad morning breath. I want to know when that one changed, too. "Go take a shower, and I'll make some coffee, m-kay?"   
  
"Okay," he replies, picking me up and setting me back on my side of the bed. He rolls over me as he stumbles out of bed and stretches.   
  
"Get going! I still have to take a shower," I say, smacking his butt. He grabs my arm and pulls me into an earth-shattering kiss. After a moment, he pulls back and smiles. "You see what you do to me, Dori?"  
  
I know exactly what he's saying, because I've said it to him a million times. "Go on, I'll take care of the both of you tonight."  
  
He kisses me again and asks, "Is that a promise?"  
  
"Isn't it always? No, go!" I take off toward the kitchen to make the coffee. We are going to be late...  
  
*****  
  
We are late. Not incredibly late, but late, nonetheless.   
  
Bobby is sitting in his chair when Darien and I walk into the Official's office.  
  
"Where have you two been?" a new voice bellows from behind us.  
  
"It's customary to say 'hello' first, Alex," I snipe at her.  
  
"Since when is it my job to say 'hello' to you people? We have a mission, Agent Slater," Alex says.  
  
"Since when is that a new thing, Agent Monroe?" I mimic her. I know it'll piss her off, but I don't care. I just don't like her.  
  
"Agent Monroe, Agent Slater, cool it. Now. Eberts, the mission," The Official snaps.  
  
"Yes, sir. The information brought to us by Agent Slater has turned up some interesting news," the lackey begins. "More specifically, it has turned up some interesting news on Chrysalis."  
  
"What kind of news, Eberts? I mean, I saw all those Chrysalis goons at Brighten's compound, but I never could get close enough to hear what they were saying," I remark.  
  
"Well, it appears that Leopold Brighten is the creator and owner of all things Chrysalis. He's the organization's number one contributor, as well as its number one profiter." Eberts steps back toward the Official.  
  
"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Darien whispers.  
  
"If you're thinking that we could take down Chrysalis by taking down this one man, then yeah, that is what we're telling you," the Official answers.  
  
"Well, how are we going to take him down if we don't know where he is right now?" Alex asks.  
  
"Well, Agent Monroe, *we* do know where he is. Well, I do, anyways," I smile sweetly.  
  
"Where is he then, Dorian?" she snaps.  
  
"Ah, so informal, Alex. He's in Florida right now. He'll be in New York in the morning for about 7 hours, and then he heads back to sunny SoCal," I direct my answer to Eberts and the Official.  
  
"We'll arrange for a flight to New York for the four of you. Eberts, book 'em. Coach," the Official is growling, I think.  
  
*****  
  
We landed in New York about 2 hours ago and have managed to check into our hotel with no incident. Bobby's face has not stopped glowing since we left LaGuardia. I'm sure he's glad to be home. I know I am...  
  
*****  
  
"What is this place, Dorian?" Darien asks quietly.  
  
"It's an old knitting factory. Brighten uses it to conduct not-so-legal business," I answer. He nods, understanding.   
  
I look up from my hiding place to see a handsome young man walk upto Brighten and shake his hand with a smile.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Monsieur Brighten," the young man says cheerfully. I can feel Darien tense next to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I whisper.  
  
"That's the bastard who killed Kevin," he speaks in an almost unintelligable whisper.  
  
"Arnaud de Fehrn? That's him?"   
  
Darien only nods and I see the pain in his eyes for Kevin. I manage to turn my attention back to the two terrorists.  
  
"Are you sure, de Theil?!?!" Brighten yells.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur. Leopold, I am positive," Arnaud says calmly.  
  
"Fine, bring them to me, since you are so sure of yourself," Brighten growls at the younger man. Arnaud nods and starts walking in our direction.   
  
I feel Darien's hand on my shoulder and the quicksilver running down my back. I reach over to touch his face. I shake my head and mouth the word 'no'. He gawks at me in pained confusion and checks his wrist. His eyes grow wide in realization. I turn back to the two men, only to find Arnaud standing in front of me.   
  
I stand up and look him in the eye. He smiles a devilish smile and grabs the gun out of my hand. He begins to frisk my body for more weapons. He smiles another evil smile as he pulls the knife out of my boot. Damn, I needed that, de Fehrn.  
  
He's still smiling as he shoves me toward his older companion.  
  
"This is one. You implied that there were more than one," Brighten says, his eyes still bright with a murderous gleam.  
  
"We use this one as bait to flush out her husband," Arnaud says.  
  
"My husband would never be that stupid," I spit at Arnaud. Swiss-miss mother f- I fall to the ground under the force of Arnaud's backhanded slap. I taste the blood on my lip. "Oh, that's it, huh? You wanna slap me around a little?" I stand up and wipe the blood on my sleeve. "Go for it. I could kick your ass ten times over and not break a sweat."  
  
He hits me again, breaking my nose. I fall to the ground, cutting my hand on a dusty piece of glass. "Is that all you got, Arnie? Surely you had more when you beat the hell out of Lizzy," I snarl, narrowing my eyes at him.   
  
He takes his gun out of his jacket and aims it at my chest. "Shut up and tell that little prick you call your husband to get out here and save you."  
  
"You know I'll never do that," I spit blood on to the dirty floor.  
  
"Fawkes, show yourself or she dies!" Arnaud yells.  
  
"This is useless, Arnaud. Let's go," Brighten yells to his guards.  
  
"No, Leopold, you're not going anywhere!" Arnaud shouts, shooting Brighten in the back of the head. "Now, Chrysalis belongs to me, and so do you!" he shouts again, this time addressing the guards.  
  
"Not so fast, Arnie," Bobby says, walking out from behind a wooden crate.  
  
"Ah, Monsieur Hobbes," Arnaud purrs, nuzzling the gun deeper between my breasts. "Where is your wonderful partner?"  
  
"He's not here," Bobby replies, his eyes never once leaving the gun at my chest.  
  
"Ah, I don't believe you," Arnaud speaks softly.   
  
I see the muscles in his forearm clinch and release. I feel the jerking of my body backwards, trying to follow the bullet through to the wall. I see the red of the blood and the grey of the floor as I collapse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.... I have two more parts to this story... I hope to have the next part written by tomorrow night. Feedback is always welcomed!  
  
AriellaGiselle 


	7. Her Last Few Moments On Earth

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Seven: The last few moments on Earth.  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for emotional scenes  
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: WIP  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. This is where the POV shifts from Dori's to Darien's.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Fawkes, show yourself or she dies!" Arnaud yells. I cringe as he yells my name. I shed the quicksilver from my body and stand up. Something stops me and I hesitate.  
  
"This is useless, Arnaud. Let's go," Brighten yells to his guards.  
  
"No, Leopold, you're not going anywhere!" Arnaud shouts, shooting Brighten in the back of the head. "Now, Chrysalis belongs to me, and so do you!" he shouts again, this time addressing the guards. Arnaud running Chrysalis. This is bad, really bad.  
  
"Not so fast, Arnie," Bobby says, walking out from behind a wooden crate.  
  
"Ah, Monsieur Hobbes," Arnaud purrs, "Where is your wonderful partner?" I shiver, knowing he's talking about me.  
  
"He's not here," Bobby replies. No, Bobby, don't do this.  
  
"Ah, I don't believe you," Arnaud speaks softly and fires into Dorian's chest. Fear and hatred grip my heart like a vise. No, not Dorian. My heart screams at me to run to her. My mind holds me back in fear for my own life.  
  
Bobby's firing at Arnaud now. It's no use, Hobbes, he's gone. I feel something crawl on my hand and I shake it away, the quicksilver covering me again. Bobby, no, don't leave me here alone!  
  
"Darien!" Oh, God, Dorian. No, Dorian. I'm frozen; I can't move. She screams my name again and my body flies into action. I once again shed the quicksilver from my body and kneel beside her. It's bad, it's so bad.   
  
"I'm here, sweetie, I'm here," I whisper. I pull her head into my lap and rock her gently. Oh, God, no, she's shaking so badly. No, don't take her from me. "I'm here, Dori, I'm here, baby. Don't you dare die on me," I sob into her hair. Her hand comes towards my face, but it never makes the contact. I hold her tighter as a convulsion blazes it's way through her body.   
  
She's screaming. Oh, God, she's in so much pain. I should've stood up. I continue rocking her and sobbing her name.  
  
She opens her eyes and looks up at me. She's smiling, actually smiling. "Love ya, Dare," she whispers. Her hand comes up again, and I grab it in both of mine and kiss it. My tears are on her hand, washing away her blood.  
  
"I love you, too, Dor. I love you," I whisper into her hand. I keep whispering until I hear her speak again.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me," she groans under the intense pain. I lean over and kiss her softly, almost chastely on the lips. Those soft, full, beautiful lips. Am I going to have to live the rest of my life without her? Without her smile, her laughter, her?  
  
She runs her cut hand through my hair to the base of my skull and holds my head in her hands. "Thus, with a kiss, I die," she whispers. My eyes open wider and I feel more tears brimming at the edge of my eyes. "The end, my love. Goodbye."  
  
She smiles as she says it. Her last words on this earth. Oh, God, how could I lose her? How can I go on?  
  
Oh, God, take me with her. Please, don't leave me alone!  
  
I feel Bobby's hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from the body of my wife, of my beloved.   
  
"It's over, Fawkes. It's over," he whispers. "Come on, we got Arnaud. Let's go, Darien."  
  
I shudder when he says my name. He says it jsut like Dorian does. Like Dorian *did*. Oh, God, she's dead. She's really gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Didn't I promise ya, I-Mom? There's just one more part. I hope to have that one written by tonight.  



	8. Bobby's Eulogy and Darien's Revenge

Title: To Shatter the Silence is the Greatest Sin, Chapter Eight: Bobby's Eulogy and Darien's Revenge  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: R, for emotional scenes and character death  
Pairing: Darien/Original Character: Dorian  
Category: Drama, Romance, Angst, Violence  
Distribution: My Site, IMFanfic list, and FanFiction.net; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Darien finds an old friend.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any.  
Status: Finished  
Author's Notes: This is an AU story. This is the eulogy Bobby gives at Dorian's funeral seen through Claire's eyes. Darien's Revenge is seen from Bobby's point of view. There is a major character death in this chapter.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except Dorian Slater. Everything else belongs to Stu Segal Productions and SciFi. "The Prophet" is copyright 1951 by the Kahlil Gibran Estate.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"I didn't know Dorian very long, but I did know her well. She was devoted to her country and her husband.  
  
"Dorian was a friend, and I cry for fallen comrades. She died honorably, just like she lived her life.  
  
"Dorian, wherever you are, my friend, I vow to you that I will take care of Darien as best I can. You will be missed, honey.   
  
"Kahlil Gibran once wrote: "You would know the secret of death. But how shall you find it unless you seek in the heart of life. If you would indeed behold the spirit of death, open your heart wide unto the body of life." Now, I don't know the secret of death, but I think Dorian sought the heart of life with all her might. She lived and loved completely.  
  
"Darien, she loved you and asked me to tell you something if something bad ever happened to her. She told me the truth behind her love for you. She said that she didn't love you because of your good-looks or your sense of humor. She loved you because you gave so selflessly to her. You held nothing back in your love for her.  
  
"Dorian Leigh-Ann Slater-Fawkes, born December 9th, 1971, died July 1st, 2001, again I'll say it: You will be missed, Dori," Bobby says, solemnly.  
  
I didn't know Bobby had it in him to be so eloquent, so beautiful. I watch in fascination as he turns to Dorian's casket, a single white rose in his hand. He lays the rose on the casket and salutes. He turns and looks directly at me, and I see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. At first, I am stunned. Bobby crying for his buddy's wife? I'm learning more and more about Bobby's emotional depth than I ever thought I would.  
  
I stand up as Bobby approaches me. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me for a brief moment. He moves to hug Darien.  
  
Ah, poor Darien. How will he ever go on? He loved Dorian so much. He'll be okay, as long as he has friends like Bobby, who care so much about him. I know I care about them both.  
  
*****  
  
What is he doing now?  
  
"Fawkes, will ya sit down? They'll call us in a moment," I say, soothingly, "He'll be out in a minute."  
  
I watch as he sits down across from me. He looks at me with those big, sad eyes and he looks like he's going to cry again. "Thank you, Bobby. For helping me," he whispers.  
  
"The bastard deserves what he's got coming to him," I reply. He only nods his agreement.  
  
"Agents Hobbes and Fawkes?" the girl behind the counter says, "They're ready for you."  
  
"Thank you, miss," I say, politely. "Come on, Fawkes. Let's do this." We stand up and walk down the halls, in perfect stride with each other. I open the door to the room where he waits, smiling smugly, for us.  
  
"Ah, Monsieur Hobbes, Fawkes. What can I help you with?" Arnaud smirks.  
  
I see Fawkes look around for the security camera. He disables it with a flick of his wrist. I turn off the sound equipment.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Arnaud snaps.  
  
"Doing what I've wanted to do for a year and a half now," Fawkes says, coolly.  
  
"Even you woudn't dare," Arnie spits.  
  
"Wouldn't I? You've made my life a living hell since before we even met. You created quicksilver madness. You killed Kevin. You've tried to kill me more times than I can count. But all of that could slid. I would've been upset that I didn't get to kill you, but I would've eventually been all right. But then, you had to go and kill my wife. My one, true love. My life and soul. And you killed her. Now, I'm going to kill you," Darien speaks slowly, softly. I reach into my jacket and pull out the gun. It's fitted with a silencer, just like Darien asked for.  
  
"No, you're not going to kill me. You don't have the guts to, Fawkes," Arnaud is just to smug for his own good.   
  
Darien takes the gun and shoots the Swiss-miss motherfucker in the stomach. "Now, who doesn't have the guts?" he says, coldly, gagging Arnaud with a piece of an old shirt Darien brought with him. "You're a cold, hard-hearted bastard, Arnie. You've done so much to hurt me and people I care about. And now you're going to pay, buddy," Darien says, smiling. "Any last words?"  
  
Arnaud nods his head vigorously, and Darien removes the gag. "Yeah, I've got last words. I know how to remove the gland. Or at least correct the genetic mutation."  
  
I can't believe it. Arnaud's a low bastard, but I didn't think he was this low. I'm pleased when Darien sees through it.  
  
"Somehow, I can't bring myself to care. I trust Claire to find out how to remove the gland. I trust her to find some way to help me with my little problem. But, I don't trust you at all. Say goodnight, Arnie," Darien smirks.   
  
I watch in fascination as Darien aims the gun at Arnaud's head and pulls the trigger. Ooh, messy. But Darien doesn't care. He's smiling and crying like a child.   
  
I manage to find my voice. "Darien, we gotta get you changed." I remembered that this could get kinda messy and urged Fawkes to bring a bag with cleaner clothes in it. He nods and starts changing.  
  
When he's dressed, we clean fingerprints off the gun and toss it in the bag. We leave the prison complex without incident and drive out to the lake. Darien gets out of the van and tosses the bag, bloody clothes and all, into the water. He gets back into the van and says, "I think I can rest now. I think I can smile again. I think I could even learn to love again."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Darien Fawkes, 2001. In memory of Dorian and Kevin Fawkes."  
  
  
  
FIN~  
  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. And to all the Arnaud lovers, I'm sorry, but it just fit! 


	9. Author's Thoughts

My thoughts on my "Silence":  
  
I want to start by saying thank you to all of you who supported me and gave me encouragement throughout the writing of this story. Ras, your help was invaluable. You probably think you didn't really do anything, but believe me, you did. Kev, Neko, I-Mom, VisBall, all of you who responded so kindly and told me you couldn't wait for the next chapter, thank you. From the bottom of my heart!  
  
Now, to the people who responded not-so-kindly. I appreciate your comments and your thoughts on my storie. I'm not going to name names, you know who you are. Yes, I believe Darien *would* kill Arnaud in cold-blood. He's lost his brother and the woman he loved at the hand's of that man. Any normal person would be changed drastically by losing two people they loved. I know I would be.  
  
I take a lot of pride in my writings, and it pays off. I especially take pride in "Silence." It's my crowning achievement, to date. I'm glad to blessed with the ability to write. I so glad that I finally got to the point where I could display my work for others to see.  
  
As I said, I love this storie. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry, but that's one opinion in a crowd of hundreds.   
  
Your's truly,  
AriellaGiselle  



End file.
